His Love, His Wife, His Life, His Queen, His World
by Rudy2011
Summary: Phobos does love someone more than power but he is to marry to unknown princess. He loves her and she loves him. They will stop at nothing to stay together. First part of the story is before the series. the rest after the series ends. May have smut later. Rated M for that.


He had always known that he was power hungry, and that he cared only for power but there was one thing that he did care for more then power. Her. He loved her more than anything in any of the worlds. She had been there went he needed someone, she helped him see that he was powerful and he was the rightful heir. It pained him to think that she was unhappy with him, he hated the idea that she might even hate him.

But what he didn't know was that she adored him, he was her everything, she would give everything for him, but she could not for she was born princess of a world that was said to have had destroyed years ago. All she wanted was to be by his side, to be there for him but she was to be the queen of her home world. She was to stay there and not leave, to keep her people safe.

Prince Phobos had heard of the stories of the world that had been destroyed because it had been to dangerous, that there was to much power coming off the world itself, let alone the people who lived on it. With the power of the world alone would give Phobos enough power to take over the rest of the world. He knew that there was a chance for him to get his hands on that much power, he was going to take it. Phobos had been walking down that hallway when Cedric fell in to step just behind him.

"We found the world, My Prince." Cedric bowed to his leader.

"Good," replied the prince.

With a smile on the pale blonde haired prince he left Cedric in the hallway and entered his privet chambers. Phobos allowed himself to fall back onto his massive bed, he closed his eyes and just like always there she showed. she was always with him one way or another, he dreamed of her as he slept. He had no idea if she was still alive or if she had died at any point, he hoped that she was still alive and that he would find her one day that she would join him and become his queen. There was a light knock on the platinum coloured hair prince's door.

"What?!" the prince demand. "Make it quick, I wish to be alone!"

"I am so sorry my prince, it is just that master Cedric, told me to tell you that the world's queen is dying and that she only has a daughter who will need a King to take that throne." A voice wimped thought the closed doors. "Again, I am terribly sorry, my prince."

The prince sat there for a while thinking of what he was going to do, if he was to marry the princess then it would been a whole lot easier to take the world as his own, but he did not want another for his wife nor his queen then her.

The princess sat next to her mother, as the elder woman lied dying, there were tears running down her face. The dark purple coloured hair girl started down at her mother. She hated that she was there and that her mother was allowed to leave to this horrid place and she was left to marry some man that she wasn't even sure she had even meant. Apart of her hated her mother for not having another child, for not having a son. She wanted to be staying by his side, to wake in his bed, to be his and his alone, if her mother had had a son that she could have chosen to leave but she was the oldest, her sister being born a year younger than her. Oh how she would wish that her prince would come in and take her away. She adored that man, she knew that he was power hungry and did evil things but she had seen a side to him that she was sure that she had only seen. He cared for her, not something that she was used too. She loved him more then she could understand.

"I am sorry.' Her mother's voice was no more then a whisper. "Everyday I wish that I had a son so that you could be free like your sister."

"It is okay, Mother" she whispered back "it isn't your fault."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of-course."

Her voice was the most beautiful thing that could be heard in all the known worlds. As she sang the prince that she was going to marry arrived, Prince Phobos heard the voice and remembered it almost at once. The prince was lead up the queen's room, once he entered the room he could see what state the queen was in. The Queen tried to sit up when she had noticed him arrive. The second princess sat a little straighter when she saw the prince walk in. She gave his a kind smile but he didn't even notice her; the second he saw the oldest princess into the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, there she was, the woman that he wanted by his side was sitting in front of him. The princess kept on singing for her mother, she didn't want to deal it the male at the moment, she won't even look at him.

"Welcome to the Dark World," the Queen whispered. "I'd like to introduce you to my eldest daughter-"

"Mother!" the younger of the two sisters called. "She doesn't want any of this, why don't you make me crowned Princess and I marry the Prince."

"Because it is my duty as the first born daughter, and anyway I can't just past over the powers to you it doesn't work that way. You know that." The dark haired princess pointed out.

"Prince Phobos will you take my oldest as your wife and became my worlds much need King?" The queen sat up in her bed and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes," he replied.

"You will marry tonight then."

The princess was standing it her room, looking out herself in her full length mirror, her pale purple wedding dress just touching that ground, there was a knock on the door and a voice saying that in was time. The princess did as she did and walked down the alter and say her "I do", she was the perfect bride. Well that was until she actually looked that her new husband/King, it was him. That man, the man that she was madly in love with. There he stood in all his pride, with his cocky little smile on his face; to her he was perfect. He pulled her into a kiss, they only pulled away from each other when they needed air.

"I love you," Phobos whispered so quietly that the princess almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too," she whispered in replied.


End file.
